


Sam's Secret

by Tickette



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Dean Winchester/Top Sam Winchester, Coffee, M/M, Morning Sex, Oblivious John, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Sam Winchester is a Little Shit, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 15:37:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18741970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tickette/pseuds/Tickette
Summary: Dean is excited, Sam takes control, John is clueless.





	Sam's Secret

Dean sat down at the table and wanted to go back to bed.  It was way too early in the morning for him to be functional.  He laid his head down and waited for the coffee to finish brewimg.  A few minutes later his brother joined him. Sam looked too cheery for his own good.  

 

"Good Morning!" Sam greeted in a singsong kind of tone.  He really knew to to push Dean's buttons with a sadistic grin.

 

Dean groaned and accepted the hot cup of coffee Sam brought him. 

 

"What is wrong with you?" Dean grumbled as he took a sip of his hot beverage.

 

Sam laughed and winked, actually winked at him.  "Dean, you really should get to bed earlier and come run with me."

 

Dean looked aghast as he shook his head.  "Fuck no, you're insane."

 

"It gets your blood flowing and loosens up your body." Sam stretched raising his arms over his head in an exaggerated movement and grinned knowing he was goading his big brother.

 

"Hell no, Sam.  There are other activities that do that and are much more pleasurable." Dean glared as Sam laughed again. 

 

Dean sat there debating breakfast when he felt a hand on his leg.  He cut his eyes over and saw Sam had that look in his eye. Before he could say a word, his dick was standing at attention while Sam sucked on his right ear, one hand rubbing his back, while the other was sliding up Dean's thigh.  When Sam started to kiss down Dean's neck, he protested.

 

"Don't." Dean  tried to pry his gangly brother off him, "Dad'll be down in a few..."

 

"Don't care," Sam gruffly whispered then slipped his hand under the waistband of Dean's sleep pants.  He gently stroked Dean's dick with his large hand elisiting a breathy sigh from Dean. "You don't want me to stop." His words were hushed and heavy with want.

 

Dean moaned and caught Sam's mouth with his.  He tangled his fingers in Sam's hair and kissed him long and deep.  He started thrusting into Sam's hand. Sam slid under the table nearly pulling the tablecloth with him. 

 

"Sam, don't…"  Dean quickly straighten the tablecloth while he felt his sleep pants being pulled away from his hard dick.  He spread his legs despite his protest to give Sam room, then yelped in shock as a hot, wet tongue slid over the length of his dick.  Sam had grabbed the base with one hand and his balls with the other while licking Dean like a lollipop. Dean moaned when Sam took in the head, playing his tongue over his demanding dick and nearly shot out of his seat when his dad spoke.  Dean stared like a deer in the headlights at his dad's back.

 

"You sound like shit, Dean." John was pouring himself some coffee while he looked out the window.  "Where's Sam?"

 

Dean had a death grip on the table with his left hand and his right was quickly pulling the tablecloth over to cover Sam.  He expected him to stop but his shitty brother was slowly engulfing his dick with his damnedable talented mouth. He scooted forward in his seat, as close to the table as he could get and forced himself to speak.

 

"Went for a run," he nearly squealed out that last word because Sam started tugging on his balls and moving up and down on his dick.

 

John turned to face his son.  He nodded and frowned. "What's wrong?  You look worried. You coming down with something?"

 

Sam was taking his time, moving slow and easy, while Dean was starting to sweat.  No fucking way was Sam going to suck him while he talked to their dad. Dean carefully reached under the table to still Sam.  Unfortunately Sam just grabbed Dean's hand, holding it while he started to move faster. Dean wanted to fuck into that hot mouth so bad.  Sam's tongue was driving him crazy.

 

"No sir, I'm fine."

 

How the fuck do I still have a boner?  My fucking father is right there! Damn it Sam, stop!

 

Sam was not getting the hint, though he released Dean's hand.  Dean pull it back and place it on top of the table attempting to look casual.  Wave after wave of pleasure emanated from his groin. It was all Dean could do not to buck his hips.  He shifted forward in his seat some more to meet that hateful mouth.

 

"Just a lot on my mind.  Was going," *cough* Dean had to close his eyes and legs for a moment.  Sam had gotten into a rhythm that caused Dean distraction. "I'm going to drive into town-- and talk-- to the locals today."

 

Dean cleared his throat and carefully took a sip of his coffee.  It was just right but he barely tasted it. He had to act cool least his father find out he was in the middle of a blow job given to him by his baby brother.  Dean was going to kill Sam. 

 

Fuck Sammy, slow down, I'm gonna fucking cum with Dad standing right there!

 

Dean ground his teeth when Sammy concentrated on the head of head dick.  Dean gripped the table harder then forced himself to relax. He felt sweat bead and roll down his hairline at his temple.

 

"You're sweating.  You don't have a fever?" John started towards the table.  Just six steps and John would be right there with them.

 

Let's invite Dad and make it a threesome!  Fuck! Shit!

 

Dean held up his hand to stay his father.  "No, Dad. It's just the coffee. Gets me going." Dean forced a smile as Sam massaged his balls and did that thing with his tongue that made Dean want to melt.  

 

John frowned but gave a short nod.  He went back to the coffee pot again to top off his cup. "Well, don't forget, we have an interview with the police this afternoon.  I want you and Sam on point. I'm going to the library to research into then. When Sam gets back, tell him to meet me there. Better yet, you drop him off."

 

Shit! I am about to explode.  I can't stop because Sam won't stop.  And oh this feels so good.

 

"Yes, sir."  Dean shifted in his seat again then gulped down the rest of his coffee. 

 

John grabbed the pot of coffee and started over.  Dean held his breath and watched as his dad poured him another cup.  

 

"Was that for me?  I didn't see it." John nodded to the cup sitting beside Dean.

 

Dean stared wide eyed at Sam's cup.  

 

Shit.  Sam…

 

All conscious thought was leaving his head.  He could not deny the build up. Sam's mouth was a parade of glorious feelings.  Electric shock, soothing heat, just the right amount of friction worked over Dean.  He bit his lip to suppress a groan.

 

"Well, let Sam have it.  I going to shower." John put the pot back and left.

 

Dean let out a gasp of air and then held his breath again until he heard the water in the shower start.  He let out a moan and then shoved the table out from him and yanked off the tablecloth.

 

"You bastard," Dean whispered, "you knew he was here and you didn't stop."

 

Sam hummed with laugher and continued to suck Dean except now he had more room.  Sam moved even faster and Dean held onto Sam's shoulders. He felt Sam squeeze his balls just at the right time.  Dean let out a long low moan, grabbing Sam by the head to still him as he pumped his cum into his brother's mouth, his hips flexing with relief.

 

Sam hummed some more making Dean whimper.  Dean yanked on Sam's long hair to remove his hateful brother.  Luckily Sam took the hint and sat back on his heels.

 

"Damn you," Dean panted.  "You could have fucking stopped."

 

Sam smiled as he got up and sorted out Dean's clothes.  He then fixed the table and sat down next to Dean. As he took a sip of his now cool coffee he replied.

 

"What's the fun in that?  You were hilarious. I thought you were going to shatter you were so still.  Anyway, Dad didn't suspect a thing, but shit you squeaked."

 

Dean felt too loose and undone to beat his brother.  "You're a little shit, you know that?"

 

Sam snorted, "I'm taller than you, shorty."

 

Dean wanted to punch him for that.  How dare his little brother be so fucking huge at eighteen?

 

"I hate you," Dean said as sipped his coffee.

 

"No you don't." Sam laughed and leaned over to Dean, whispering in his ear, "you want me to fuck you so hard you can't walk."

 

Dean glared at Sam, but was stripped down to nothing the instant their dad was out the door.  Two seconds later, Sam was buried balls deep in Dean.


End file.
